Gazebo Nomads
Nomads Gazebo(NOM017) was born on May 5th of 1998, into the Nomads Pack. His mother was Igraine and his father was Govinda, the dominant pair at the time. Gazebo was born with four litter-mates: two brothers named Asphodel(NOM015) and Delpheus(NOM016), and two sisters named Aphrodite(NOF018) and Cythera(NOF019). The Nomads were already a large pack so they managed to keep them alive and the five of them survived their first months. In November of that year however, Cythera was killed during a territorial battle, which they lost. The following year Igraine gave birth to a new litter so they were no longer the pups of the pack. In September of 1999 they once again clashed in battle with the Druids and just like last year, they lost. Sadly their mother had been mortally wounded in the battle and she died, this really affected Gazebo and his siblings. In February 2000 a newcomer female named Asteria became the alpha female and their father's new mate. In December of 2000, he went roving along with his brother, Asphodel, they dispersed and never returned to the Nomads. The two males joined two Abba evicted females. Baobab Gazebo, along with his brothers, and the two females Ziziphus and Hawkeye, formed a new pack known as the Baobab. Gazebo's brother became the dominant male along with Hawkeye, who was later ousted by Ziziphus. In spring, the pack's litter was born, and Gazebo helped raising his nephews and nieces. In February of 2003, Gazebo went roving along with his nephew, Legazy. They visited the RockStars, but were chased off, so they returned to the Baobab not long after. Two months after the new pups were born, the pack separated. Asphodel was in the main half, leaving Gazebo and Ziziphus as the leaders in the bigger splinter group. Gazebo was a good leader, but a month later the pack reunited so he handed over leadership to his brother. In late November of 2003 Gazebo went roving on his own. He came across the Whiskers pack and mated with one of the females named Vialli, however when they were tied, the pack's males spotted them and Gazebo forced the tie to escape the angry males. He returned to the Baobab only with a few scratches. Then in March, 2004 he went roving with his nephews Legazy and Etosha. He led the way towards the Whiskers territory, as he had managed to mate with a Whiskers female before. The males scanned the pack and found Vialli had become the alpha female. She hadn't become pregnant from their last mating and with a related alpha male she had been leaving her scent in an attempt to attract rovers. Gazebo was lucky and he approached Vialli and mated with her again, this time they had enough time to successfully mate as Legazy and Etosha were chased off by the other males. After mating the two wolves said their goodbyes and returned to their packs. Once he returned to the Baobab Gazebo kept helping his brother, raising the new litters. In the Whiskers Vialli gave birth to his two pups, Rezzonico and Knuckles. He remained in the Baobab for two more years until in April, 2005, a disease pandemic hit the Baobab, finishing off old Gazebo. Family Father: Govinda Mother: Igraine Brothers: Asphodel and Delpheus Sisters: Aphrodite and Cythera. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Nomads Wolves Category:Baobab Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males